This invention relates to fishing tackle and more particularly to artificial fishing lures.
Game fish are often territorial. They attack other creatures they perceive as a threat to their habitation, or to their control over a desired location. The territory a game fish defends might be a bed scooped into a lake or stream bottom, a rock or boulder, a log or other sunken object, a coral outcropping, or almost any prominent structural feature below the upper surface of a body of water.
Artificial fishing lures that appear to be moving past a territory being defended by a game fish will not always provoke a strike. Nor will game fish strikes consistently be provoked by fishing lures that are motionless when they are at rest because they may appear to be lifeless.